warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adderfang
|namest = Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Adderfang Adderfang |familyl = Swiftbreeze Patchpelt, Redtail Leopardfoot, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughters: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Thistleclaw , Willowpelt |precededby1 = Tawnyspots |succeededby1 = Bluefur |position1 = Temporary Deputy |livebooks = ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = The Last Hope }} Adderfang is a broad-shouldered, mottled, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and a broad head. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :When ThunderClan takes over Sunningrocks, a mottled tabby tom (suspected to be Adderfang) is pacing back and forth behind Pinestar and Sunfall, alongside a blue-gray tom. :Adderfang is on the ThunderClan patrol along with Speckletail and Swiftbreeze that encounters RiverClan when they try to take back Sunningrocks. Before they can fight though, Mudfur stops it and proposes that he fight Adderfang alone to save bloodshed. Mudfur eventually pins down Adderfang like a trout and he surrenders. Adderfang is then helped home by his Clanmates, and, due to this reason, Mudfur steps down to become a medicine cat apprentice, gradually telling Hailstar he would like to save lives, not destroy them. Bluestar's Prophecy :Adderfang first appears as a senior warrior of ThunderClan. He is the father of Swiftbreeze's kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit, and later fathers Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Willowpelt. :Adderfang is first seen playing with his kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit, outside of the nursery. Bluekit, who had been watching from the nursery, thought that Adderfang was a good father to them, and even wished that her own father, Stormtail, would pay as much attention to her as Adderfang did to his kits. :Later, Adderfang expresses his opinion heavily on how ThunderClan should fight against WindClan. After Goosefeather has a sign from StarClan, Adderfang's will becomes all the more stronger, and he is heavily supported by Stormtail. Pinestar told Bluepaw only mouse-brains run into battle without fear, he said this while looking at Adderfang. :When Tawnyspots, the ThunderClan deputy, is ill, Adderfang is the one who fills in for him. Bluefur thought that Adderfang or Stormtail would be chosen as deputy after Tawnyspots retired, but Sunstar wanted a younger cat to succeed him and instead chose Bluefur. :He is also seen after Bluefur loses her kits, asking her gently if she'd like to join a hunting patrol. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :When Lionpaw runs away from a battle with ShadowClan, Adderfang and his former apprentice, Thistleclaw, show up to help drive out the intruders. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 100 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sootfur:Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Granddaughters: :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit:Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :Bramblestar: :Bumblestripe: :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deputy Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters